Happy Holly Days
by Hannibal-Necromancer97
Summary: The people of Castele are restless, so King Erik decides to throw a celebration for no real reason other than to raise spirits. Laura spends time with her favorite mute and preparations are made for something grand. If all goes well, then the Holly Days will become an annual tradition. If not... Let's just hope it does. (Friendship/Humor and a dash of romance)
1. Happy Holly Days!

"Hear ye! Hear ye!" Castele's town crier called from the streets. "King Erik has requested the ear of any who will listen! Gather in front of Castele Castle, and await His Majesty's address!"

A young man approached the crier. "What's this about?"

The crier shrugged. "Not the slightest clue; I'm just supposed to tell people to go to the castle."

"Must be an easy Life."

"Yeah, but I have to drink lots of water afterward. Anyhow, the king's waiting."

The two of them, along with a sea of other villagers, flocked to the front of the looming fortress. True to form, King Erik awaited on a high balcony, invisibly elevated behind the guard rail by a tall stool to gaze on the masses below him. At his side stood Olivia, the queen, and on the other was their daughter, Princess Laura. He cleared his throat, ceasing the crowd's inquisitive chatter. "Good morning!" he greeted. "It has come to my attention that you, my subjects, have grown afraid, restless, and generally unhappy. In light of this, I propose a festival to do away with these feelings and restore happiness to the people."

"Come on, Daddy," Laura said, "you know this was my idea."

Erik smiled at his daughter. "You're absolutely right."

Several days prior, King Erik had sat rubbing his temples, the court finally clear of complaining commoners, when his wife and daugther approached him asking what was the matter. With a sigh, he'd answered that he was tired of the distress his people were suffering through and, thus, the distress he was being made to suffer through. It was then that Laura devised a celebration to keep spirits up. When asked what they would be celebrating, she simply said, "Each other."

Celebrating each other. A novel idea if King Erik had ever heard one. So, for the next few days, the two of them planned the whole thing out: a three-day-long festival of food, fun, and togetherness. But then the name... They couldn't think of a name! Four hours they spent brainstorming until they looked at the cluster of bright green and vivid red outside Laura's window. As good a name as any, they supposed.

"Citizens of Castele," Erik called in the present, "I hereby declare the Holly Days celebration begun!" Laura handed him the list of activities, even though he'd taken the time to memorize them. "For the next three days, we will celebrate the joys of being together with friends, loved ones, and the like, starting with..." he glanced at the list to confirm his thought, "...Spread the Love Day!" When he saw only the confused scratching of heads, he decided to elaborate, "It's very simple. On this first Holly Day, simply be with the person you love most. Then, at the end of today, give them a Castele Bloom as a sign of affection. The day ends at sundown. That is all."

He stepped down from his stool as the crowd departed. "Phew!" he breathed, wiping his brow. "I didn't think they'd go for it, to be honest."

"You're the king," Olivia reminded him. "Your word is law. And besides, I think this is a wonderful idea."

"Oh, I couldn't take credit for Laura's idea, could I?" He turned to look at the princess in question, only to find she was gone. "Wh-Wha?!" Erik sputtered. "She's already gone?"

"I think that's a new record for her."

"There's no stopping that girl. Honestly!" He sighed. Straightening his crown, he turned back to his queen. "Well, what are we to do?"

/-/

Shortly after her father's announcement, Laura had speedily changed out of her dress and into her disguise/adventure clothes and was out the secret exit in no time. She had insisted that Spread the Love Day come first, of course, in order to wander the streets. If she happened to run into her favorite jack-of-all-trades artisan in doing so, that was a well-thought-out bonus. And, at this particular time of day, she knew he'd be in this area of the kingdom gathering supplies - ores, wood, cotton, and such. The familiar creak of a falling tree nearby confirmed this.

She closed on the sound of an axe at work, hacking the fresh oak into usable logs. "If a tree falls in the forest, and no-one's around to hear it," Laura asked, catching her adventuring friend's attention, "wood it make a sound?"

Hiro snickered. Good, that meant he wasn't completely out of it today. "I guess you missed my father's big declaration?"

He raised an eyebrow, bringing his finger up and crooking the digit twice. 'Huh?'

"Since the people are afraid of what's been going on, Father and I have come up with a festival to celebrate being with one another. We call it 'Holly Days,' and it lasts for three days."

'When does it start?'

Laura looked up at the sky. "Oh... Two minutes ago now."

The mute chuckled, digging his handmade pine axe into the log. 'Okay, how do we do this?'

"Well today is Spread the Love Day, where everyone spends the day with the person they love the most."

His cheeks flushed. 'That's supposed to be me?' He asked, trying to play it off.

"I don't know. Is it?"

The young man's hands couldn't articulate his thoughts, so he just crouched down with his hat over his eyes. Laura laughed. "Here, get up." She offered her hand. "It's not like it's a date, you little stud."

With shaky hands, Hiro looked up at her. 'I-I don't know h-how to t-talk to you!'

"Look," she said, pulling him up, "just pretend this is any normal day. We're two friends hanging out, maybe going to the East Grassy Plains for a picnic."

'That...' He took a breath. 'That actually sounds nice.'

/-some time later-/

'So does work just get cancelled for this festival, or is it going to be complete chaos?'

Laura scratched her cheek. "We're working out the kinks on that. For now, work is cancelled at the discretion of the shops."

'Ah.'

"Anyhow, at sundown today, which is..." she looked at the horizon, "...now, apparently, we're supposed to give the person we chose a Castele Bloom - sort of a sign that we care about them."

'...One second.' Hiro began to root through his unbelievably spacious travel pack, pulling out a bundle of the four-petaled yellow flowers. 'I find these all over the place. Flamel says they're for Alchemy, but I haven't used them for anything yet.' He pulled one from the bouquet, returning the rest to the sack. He handed the flower over. 'This was probably supposed to mean more, huh?'

"I guess it was," she grinned. "It's nice anyway, though. Thank you." She gingerly placed the Castele Bloom on the blanket and removed her hat, taking the identical flower out of the headpiece. "And for you."

'Thank you kindly.' Reaching for it, his fingers brushed hers. Both their faces took subtle red hues as they actively avoided eye contact. After placing it in the bag, he drummed his fingers on the covering. 'It's getting kind of late,' he noted.

She nodded. "It is."

They both stood, cleaning up their things. 'I left my axe in the woods,' he said sheepishly. 'If you're going to use the secret ladder, I'm heading that way anyway.'

Laura waved the thought aside. "Total coincidence." She finished tying the mantle onto her friend's luggage. "Shall we?"

'Let's.'

/-/

Heyho, Flamel, and Vulcan stood dressed in their best clothes before the king. None of them could decide who they'd spend the day with, save Heyho having spent it with his daughter, so they decided to treat the day as any other. But, obviously, it was shaping up to be anything but. "Gentlemen," King Erik addressed them, "Do you know why you're here?" The three of them looked at each other before shaking their heads. "You're here because I have a very important task regarding the Holly Days, if you're up to it."


	2. Festal Feast

"What is this about, Your Majesty?" Alfredo asked, slightly curious as to why Heyho, Vulcan, and Flamel were seen before him.

"Alfredo," King Erik greeted, "For the Holly Days festival to continue, I require the aid of you and your restaurant. The second day will begin tomorrow morning and everything must be perfect. To that end, I ask that you work with my court chef, Allan."

The royal cook bowed from the side of the exchange. Alfredo nodded. "I remember Allan. He taught my student to make magic omelettes some time ago."

"Can I count on your services, Chef Alfredo?"

"Just say the word, Your Highness, and I'll make personally sure every morsel you request is appropriately seasoned and cooked to perfection."

"Excellent. Then follow Allan to the kitchen and he will fill you in."

/-the following morning-/

The town crier finished off his glass of water and cleared his throat. "Hear ye, hear ye!" he called. "His Majesty the King will address those that will hear momentarily! Gather in front of the castle and await him!"

"Another announcement?" It was the man from yesterday. "Two days in a row?"

"Well, we _are_ in the middle of a new celebration; he's just letting us know how to celebrate it."

"I suppose I can't argue with logic. Let's go."

The two men, amid a stampede of villagers, approached the castle where, again, King Erik spoke from the balcony. "Good morning, everyone," he greeted cheerfully, "and Happy Holly Days! First, a note." He read the page in his hand, "In keeping with the festival, and to further raise town morale, it will now be customary - though not required - that people during the Holly Days greet and leave each other with the phrase, 'Happy Holly Days', as I have."

He tossed the card aside. "Now that that's out of the way, this morning marks the second of the Holly Days celebrations: the Festal Feast!" Many nods and murmurs of vague understanding told Erik that the name wasn't quite enough to get people going. "Today, like yesterday, is very simple: starting after breakfast, citizens are to cook their favorite dishes and bring them to the castle where, beginning at lunch, we will feast on these and more until supper. And, as a show of my good faith, the queen and I shall both cook our own favorites to share as well. I hope to see you all at the banquet and, again, Happy Holly Days!"

"HAPPY HOLLY DAYS!" came the deafening reply from below. Well, at least that was going to catch on, if nothing else.

As the crowd dispersed, King Erik hopped off his stool, sticking a finger in one ear to cease its ringing. "That went well."

"Oh, I wonder what I should bring to the feast," Ophelia pretended to think. "Hm... What about my special apple pie?"

Erik began to drool at the thought of his wife's world-famous apple pie before a thought occurred to him. He had no idea what to make! He would have lamented the thought of being made out as a liar to his subjects, but his stomach began to growl. He'd think after breakfast.

/-a little after that-/

One of two Castelian couriers made his way to Port Puerto Palace, at King Erik's command. The port guards let him through with little trouble, and he soon found himself in the governor's office. "If you're looking for my sister," said the man at the desk, in lieu of Governess Olivia, "you can probably catch her at the docks. I, meanwhile, am likely of little use to you, so -"

"Actually," the courier said, "if you don't mind, I have a letter for you as well, Vice Governor."

Andy raised an eyebrow. "A letter from who?"

"King Erik, of course." The younger man handed the acting governor an envelope.

"Uh, thanks?"

"Happy Holly Days."

Before Andy could question the notion, the courier was off. He opened the letter, hoping to find out just what this "Holly Days" was.

'To Olivia Pescado, the Governess of Port Puerto,'

'What's up? I hope this is not too abrupt, but I forgot to invite you to our Holly Days celebration yesterday. Don't worry, because you and one guest (who I'll just assume is your brother, if it's all the same) can still make it to the Festal Feast today by way of Port Puerto Air. We've sent ahead proper funds for the trip. The feast lasts from lunch to supper, so I hope you didn't fill up on breakfast.'

'Happy Holly Days,'

'King Erik Stone of Castele'

Andy frowned for two reasons. One: the letter didn't sufficiently explain what "Holly Days" meant, and two: King Erik hadn't even bothered to write a separate letter for him, and just copied what he'd written for Olivia's.

...Well, he didn't know that for sure yet; he'd have to compare his letter with hers. But he was pretty sure that was the case.

/-/

"Lord Daemon," the towering dark knight, known simply as Odin, said, "A messenger from Castele was here a moment ago."

"What did he want?" the current Dark Sultan asked. Odin answered by handing him a pre-opened letter. "What's this?"

"An invitation to a 'Holly Days' banquet. I made sure it was not a trap."

Daemon read the letter out loud.

" 'To His Darkness, the Dark Sultan Daemon Helbourne,'

" 'How's it hanging? I trust your father is in good health? I am throwing a celebration of togetherness I am calling 'Holly Days'. It is three days long, and it only occurred this morning to inform our neighbors. You and one guest may come to Castele Castle by way of air to share in the Festal Feast, which lasts today from lunch until supper. We have sent ahead proper funds to Maajik Air to accomodate you in the event you accept.'

" 'Happy Holly Days,'

" 'King Erik Stone of Castele' "

"Lord Daemon, I must insist that I be your plus-one. Ties with Castele have only recently been mended; I would not believe foul play to be beneath the king."

The current Dark Sultan glanced over the letter once more. "Hm..." After a moment, he smiled, "Very well, Odin. We will leave for Castele as soon as we can."

/-/

As soon as anyone could comprehend it, lunch rolled by, and the Festal Feast was in full swing in the Great Hall. A large, squared U-shape table was laid out in the middle, covered by an assortment of delicious food over a fantastically plain tablecloth. Just about everyone in Castele, as well as the honored guests from Port Puerto and Al Maajik, were eating, conversing, or otherwise enjoying the event.

Laura looked around at the people having a good time, and jumped when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned to glare at them, but her expression softened when she saw who it was. 'That dress looks royally uncomfortable.'

She snickered. "I'm glad you could make it."

'I wouldn't miss this if the world ended.'

"Don't say that; it almost did, remember?"

They shared a laugh. 'I guess it did.'

King Erik entered through the kitchen behind a plate of sugar cookies as high as his crown. "I apologize for my tardiness, Laura," he said, "but the cookies needed more sprinkles."

"It's no trouble, Dad," she said as Hiro one, "but maybe make them a little sooner next time."

"Duly noted. Is there space on the table?"

"Yes. Here, I'll take them."

/-/

Laura walked off with the platter, leaving her father with her mute friend. "I hope you like sugar cookies, my friend." The quiet boy made several hand motions Erik didn't recognize. "Um... Could you repeat that?" More hand signs. "Er..."

" 'Yes, I love sugar cookies, Your Highness.' "

The two of them turned as Laura translated. "Dad, you know you don't know sign language."

"I know, but I just wanted to see what he thought of my cookies."

Another round of signs. " 'They're delicious, but this is a little embarassing.' "

"Why is it embarassing?"

" 'Because I also made a large batch of sugar cookies.' " Hiro pointed to a tray some six feet from Erik's, stacked nearly as high as his. " 'I only make them on special occasions because they're so rich and unhealthy.' "

"I see. Well, I guess it's only fair that I taste one of yours if you're eating one of mine."

"You'd better hurry, Dad, because Porthos is making his way down the line."

/-/

The king half-ran to the table, leaving the two to their business. 'That was awkward.'

"Come on, it's not like you and he planned to make the same thing. This is just a big coincidence."

'A coincidence that could have been avoided if sugar cookies weren't my first choice.'

"You're overreacting. Hey, Cervantes brought this weird egg-and-milk drink he says is delicious. Apparently he drinks a glass every morning with breakfast. Come on, let's see how it is."

'Just a sec...' he smiled at the king's reaction to his custom-made cookies. 'Alright, let's go.'


	3. Final Preparations

Forrest climbed up Mt. Snowpeak with his boss, Heyho, in tow. The king had put in a special order for a Great Pine, and by Lunares' light he was going to get it. "What'se king needin' a Great Pine fer anyway?" Forrest asked.

"I'm afraid that's between me and him," Heyho answered. "Don't worry, though, you'll know by tomorrow."

"I hope yer right."

The Master Woodcutter nodded. "I hope I am too." He stopped. "Over there, Forrest," he pointed. "There's our tree."

The pine was massive - much larger than either of them had seen before. Forrest glanced at his bicep to compare, and the tree was even bigger around than that. "Dis be a migh'y big tree, Heyho," he marvelled.

"King Erik specifically requested 'the biggest tree you can sic your axes on.' Honestly, I'm not sure why he said it the way he did, since you don't 'sic your axe' on anything -"

"Heyho. The tree."

"Oh, right." They walked up to it. Heyho tapped the trunk all around with his knuckle and sighed. "Hm... No sweet spots on this one."

"Maybe it knows?" Forrest half-joked/half-wondered.

"Whatever the case, I'm sure you'll have no trouble with this."

"By meself?"

"I'm going back down to pick up something we forgot. I'll be back."

As Heyho left, Forrest eyed the tree. "Aye," he sighed, rearing his axe back. "I'm in fer a long evenin'..." Before he could bring the blade around, the tree shook, and he swore he could hear something growling in it. "Oh, dat cannae be good."

/-/

"Put yer back into it, Fyra!" Vulcan shouted as his assistant darted around the furnace-lit forge, "This assignment's worth Stars!"

Fyra rushed to the smelter to pump air through the bellows while Vulcan hammered away at a large plate of metal. "What are we making anyway?" she called back over the roaring heat.

"Why, a star, of course!"

"A _what?"_

"The king's made an order for a giant bronze star, to be completed before his announcement tomorrow morning."

She dropped the bellows. "That doesn't make sense. Why a star?"

"Doesn't matter. If King Erik orders a bronze star, then he's getting a bronze star; just the same as if he orders a shield or sword. Now get back to - GAH!"

He waved his hand, which he'd absentmindedly hammered against the shell he'd been working on. "Are you okay?" Fyra asked concerned.

Vulcan flexed his fingers. "And Carpenters think _they_ have it bad?" he chuckled. "Ah, I think that was much needed. Come on, let's get back to work."

"I'm pretty sure you just broke your hand."

"It's fine. We've got to finish this in..." He took out his pocketwatch and sputtered, "TWO MORE HOURS?!" He picked his hammer back up. "Quickly Fyra; back to the bell- AGH!" He dropped the tool again, clutching his hand.

"You're hurt!" Fyra pulled him away from his station and pushed him to the door. "You go home, put some ice on that, and go see the doctor in the morning. I'll finish the king's star."

"But Fyra -"

"Go! Trust me, it'll be fine."

/-/

 _Pa-Boom!_

Flamel jotted down the results of his latest explosion. " 'Colorful and entertaining,' " he read as he wrote, " 'but completely harmless.' " He looked around his specialized blast chamber and had a thought. "Fizz, can you bring me one of the plants from in there?"

 _"No!"_ came the reply from the other room. _"You're not going to blow up the library's plants!"_

"It's for an experiment!"

 _"I'm not feeding your addiction!"_

"I'm trying _not_ to make things explode this time!"

A moment of silence passed before Fizz entered with a potted shrub. Flamel reached for it, but she pulled back. "Before I give this to you," she said, "what exactly are you trying to do?"

"It's for the king."

"What's for the king?"

He dropped a bottle on the ground between them, causing the mixture within to explode as it had before. Flamel and Fizz, who were without special protection, remained fine. The plant, on the other hand, conflagrated almost immediately. He scribbled an addendum to his notes as Fizz dropped the pot in surprise. " '...comepletely harmless to humans.' "

"What was _that?!_ "

"King wants a colorful explosion that won't affect plants. Why did you think I wanted a plant in here?"

"Why _else?"_

"Now, I know I'm always making explosions, but when have I ever asked for something to test on? Hm?"

"That's...! Uh..." she sighed. "Fair point."

"Atta girl. Now, care to help?"


	4. Day of Gifts

The town crier downed his glass of water. "Ahem. Hear ye, hear ye!" he shouted, "The king's instruction for the final day of the festival is about to begin! Gather in front of the castle and await His Majesty!" After a moment, he looked around, finding the young man from yesterday and the day before among the crowd. "What, you're not going to wonder why?"

The young man shrugged. "I'm used to it."

The crier pouted. "Now I feel alone..."

"Hey, cheer up. Come on, we can walk to the meeting together like always."

So they did, along with the seemingly endless crowd. Once again, King Erik looked down from the balcony. "Good morning, and happy Holly Days!" he greeted.

"HAPPY HOLLY DAYS!" The people called back.

"I'm excited - yet, at the same time, slightly disappointed - to announce that today marks the end of the Holly Days festival, which I hope has done its job in raising the spirits of my beloved townspeople. This morning begins the admittedly not-so-cleverly named Day of Gifts!" He raised his hand to preemptively silence any murmurs or whispers, as he'd come to expect. "The trend, by now you've noticed, is that the traditions are simple and meaningful, and today's is no different. Today, go out and gather gifts for friends, family, loved ones, and the like, and come to the center of town roughly an hour before sundown. By then my gift to the town should be ready for presentation. So long and, once more, happy Holly Days!"

After another incredibly loud response, the crowd dispersed, and King Erik stepped off the stool. Ophelia was nowhere in sight, likely out to find presents for him, Laura, and possibly the servants. And maybe the guards. And Hughes. "Oh dear..." he sighed with a smile, "you just can't love people enough."

/-/

"Awww," moaned the butterfly sitting across Hiro's collar, "can't I come with you?"

Hiro shook his head. 'Sorry, Yuelia,' he signed, grateful for the one other person he knew that could understand sign language, 'but I'm pretty sure that, whatever I get you, it has to be a surprise.'

"What if I keep my eyes shut?"

'Do _you_ think you could keep them closed?'

Yuelia paused. "No..."

'Then I'll see you at the house. Or the square. Whichever comes first.'

The butterfly girl hopped off Hiro's general bowtie area and fluttered off. "Okay, see you later."

 _Hah,_ he thought. _I thought that would be harder. Now, I've gotta get something for her, something for Laura, King Erik, and Queen Ophelia. Hm... come to think of it, if Noelia comes for a visit, she'll want something too. And I can't leave any of my mentors out. At least Captain Mustang and Cervantes will be easy to find something for. Then there's Isobel, Roslyn, Fizz, Sizzle, Allan... I'd better start now..._

/-later that day-/

Heyho reached his cabin, where he'd left the sled for the giant fir. Outside, sitting on aforementioned sled, was an eternally young woman with a long braid of golden-white hair. "Hello, Heyho," she greeted.

"Elmie," he replied fondly. "What brings you here?"

"I can't check in on my favorite Woodcutter without some alterior motive?"

"Since that's presumably me, no. You're sitting on my tree sled by the way."

"Sorry." She rose, floating a couple inches off the ground as Heyho retrieved the industrial luge.

"If you're visiting your 'favorite,' why wouldn't that be Forrest? Or Monika? Both still got the trees' respect and their whole careers ahead of 'em."

"Actually, I'm here to talk to you about Forrest." Heyho looked at her. "You and he need a big fir tree, yes?"

"Yeah?"

 _"HEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYHHHOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_ they heard the loud, heavily-accented voice of Forrest call from the Grassy Plains.

"That."

The two of them rushed to the bridge and South Castele, where they saw Forrest running like he was being chased by a pack of wolves. When they caught up to him, the poor lumberjack was out of breath. "Forrest!" Heyho said urgently, "What happened up there?"

"Dat tree," he managed to respond between gulps of air, "Is nae... Is nae!"

"It's nae - not! - not what?"

They heard a thunderous roar from back the way Forrest had come. Whatever was chasing him was close, angry, and gigantic. "Is nae a tree!"


	5. Finale

"Many - _squeak!_ \- gifts for the plushy festival," said the travelling merchant as Hiro browsed his wares. "Almost all gone, though. People through here all day."

Hiro scribbled a message on a notepad and showed it to the Plushling. 'Is this really all you have?'

"Like plushy said, people through here buying all day. Queen even come shop for present."

The mute thought a moment. 'Alright,' he wrote, 'then how much for the string?' He held up a bundle of flax thread.

"Flax common; very inexpensive, plush. Sell for forty Dosh."

'But it's usually 60?'

The sales-Plushling smiled. "Think of discount as present from plush. What king say...? Happy Holly Days!"

Hiro payed the merchant and stuffed the thread into his pack. Looking up at the sky, he saw that it was a little past noon. He still had a while before the present swap began, and he'd already finished his shopping. He smiled, placing his hat on his head. _Let's get started._

/-/

King Erik paced slowly on his balcony, checking periodically over the stone railing to the center of town. "Where is Heyho with my tree?" he muttered impatiently. Vulcan and his assistant, Fyra, were setting up the large pot he'd asked for in the square, with the Master Blacksmith's hand wrapped in bandages - Erik would look into that at a later time; Flamel's student, Fizz, had sent word ahead saying that the special explosives were nearly complete; and the old Woodcutter was nowhere to be seen. "I didn't think it would take this long, or else I would have... Hm... What would I have done?"

As he thought, Heyho and his heavily-accented protégé came running up to the castle, nearly knocking Vulcan down on their way. He half-ran back into the reception hall to meet the two halfway. "What happened?" he asked.

"Your Highness," Heyho answered, "I realize we're supposed to have come with a tree for this evening, but..."

"But what?"

About that moment, Captain Mustang barged his way in, accompanied by a ruckus in town behind him. "Sire!"

Erik groaned. "What is it now?"

"There's a huge... There's a giant tree attacking the outskirts of town!"

"...A tree?"

"I don't know how else to say it, Your Majesty. We've about five minutes before it pushes its way through -"

"Hang on, Mustang." He turned back to the Woodcutters. "You were having trouble with a tree..." They nodded. He pointed to Mustang. "...and now you're saying a tree is attacking town..."

"Yes. Sire, I don't know where you're -"

Erik silenced him. "...I think I know what's happened."

"You do?" Heyho asked.

"Yes, and I think I know how to stop it. Fetch my wife and daughter from town and have them meet me at the square. And if you can find him, bring that Hiro boy, just in case we need him."

/-a little later-/

Erik stood in the middle of town now, accompanied by Ophelia and Laura - dressed in her disguise. Hiro was nowhere to be seen, but Yuelia offered her help, and even convinced her sister, Noelia. To the south, the town's front gates were barred shut, and something was attempting to barge its way in. "Now, whatever happens," the king announced, "when the beast pushes through that gate, don't panic, and don't move. Yuelia, do you and your sister know what to do?"

"I think so," she nodded.

The creature's banging persisted for another minute or so before the gate finally caved. What rushed through was a massive, snow-covered, treelike monster dragging itself along with two thick arms with shaggy green fists. Its branches toward the top were furrowed into a pseudo-brow. Below that, the beast's jaw hung agape as it sucked in air to bellow again.

It locked its gaze on the king. "I'll give you one warning," Erik called, standing on the overturned iron pot. "Return to Mount Snowpeak or face the worst we have to offer!" The monster released its pent-up roar in his direction. "I guess that's a no."

The tree monster lunged forward, bounding along presumably on its knuckles. As per the plan, Erik, Ophelia, Laura, Yuelia, and Noelia raised their hands toward it, palms forward. The monster seemed to notice this, and began to skid to a halt a second too late. Its unkempt covering barely grazed their outstretched fingers...

Almost instantly, the creature slumped over, shaking the snow off its needles. Erik and his family moved their hands up and down and in circles across its body. Murmurs of confusion from the crowd finally prompted Noelia to speak. "Uh, king? What's going on right now?"

"This, dear butterfly girls," he answered with a smile, "is called a Firrocious. That's actually a misnomer; they're harmless, and quite playful, if reclusive. Forrest's presence must have woken it, and it chased him here."

The Firrocious yawned contentedly as Laura climbed on top of it. "Oh, you big softy! I bet I find your weakness!"

Yuelia ran around to its front, smiling. "Aw... He's actually kind of cute!"

While Ophelia and the others tended to the beast, Erik addressed the crowd. "I suppose, since we're out here, we can begin the gift giving ceremony. Everyone take out your presents and hand them to your loved ones. Go ahead."

Laura looked over the crowd, scratching the Firrocious with one hand. Amid the sea of villagers, only one red hat was missing from the scene. "Where's Hiro?"

Curiously, Erik looked around as well. "Good question..."

"Found him!" Yuelia called from the other side of the shaggy tree. Everyone circled around to see the familiar mute signing to the butterfly girl. "Not much... Nah, he's a big pile of soft stuff. Huh? ...Oh! Yeah, I can do that."

"Ahem. 'Hello, everyone,' " Yuelia interpreted as Hiro addressed the people, " 'It's me, Hiro. First, Happy H-O-L-L-Y D - Holly Days - to all of you; especially you, Yuelia.' Aw, thanks! '...This is a weird place I'm at, so I'll cut to the chase. I couldn't pick anyone to get presents for.' " He removed his pack and placed it on the ground. " '...So I just got everyone something.' " Hiro happily began effectively emptying his bag, handing gifts of various natures to the people of Castele. Cervantes and Mustang each received a jar of mustache cream, Ophelia got a cookbook, and others obtained the rest of the miscellany.

With the crowd satisfied, Hiro pulled out three more presents. 'Yuelia, Noelia, these are for you.' While the Lunares girls opened their gifts - new robes that were more suited to cold weather - he approached the princess with the last gift: a light, square box. 'Happy Holly Days, Laura.'

She opened it, and inside she found a new hat, which matched her old one. "Thanks!"

'Try it on.'

Deciding to humor him, Laura pulled off her hat and tucked it under her arm. She reached into the box, pulling the hat from its resting place.

Laura almost dropped the box and both hats in surprise. Under the new cap was a luminous, pink rose and a note with three words - harmless individually, but powerful combined.

How powerful? When Laura read them, sitting comfortably on the rose's stem, she yanked Hiro in for a kiss that lasted... Well, I leave that to you, but when they parted, Hiro held her on one arm, signing with his free hand. 'I take it you like your present?'

Laura laughed. "Best Holly Days gift I've ever gotten. But just a few days ago, you couldn't even speak to me properly?"

'Let's just say I had a lot of courage to build up. Even so, I'll probably fall over if you let me go.'

She hugged him tighter. "Then I'll just hold on like this until you can stand on your own!"

Erik approached the two. "Not how I'd thought three days ago the Holly Days festival would end, I'll admit, but it was still quite the experience! Look around; the people are happy again!"

"Yes they are," Ophelia confirmed. "And I think they'll be happy to do this all again next year."

"Everyone on three! One, two, three!"

 _"HAPPY HOLLY DAYS!"_

/-/

 **Note:** This chapter was supposed to be done much, _much_ sooner. I was nowhere near done until about midnight, and still had to tidy it up after that. Oh well, I'll just have to try harder next time. Until then.

 **Merry Christmas and Happy Holly Days!**

 **-Hannibal-Necromancer97**


End file.
